yugioh deaths
by the-final-star
Summary: this is where yu-gi-oh cast meets there maker by you! thats right you. look inside for deatels. so who will be the last to survive?
1. Default Chapter

hey what's up all so here it is my fan fic of today i will need two other pepol in this story to be in the part of the killers in here review your wepon of choice and what you look like and the name you want too be known by i will be known as spinal so i will only take the first 2 pepol so hurry and review so here it begens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
it was 8:00 at the kiaba mansion where the whole cast of yugioh was for a sleepover they where talking  
  
joey:so what should we do?  
  
yugi:why don't we play a game?  
  
tristan: you always suggest that.  
  
yugi: shut the hell up  
  
evreyone except yugi: wow i dident know you cussed!!!!  
  
yugi: well we learn something new evrey day don't we.  
  
mia: well what should we play?  
  
yami: flashlight tag!  
  
seto: no not in my house i dont know what you guys can do here why im not looking.  
  
*joey grins*  
  
joey: come on kiaba don't you trust us?  
  
seto: no!  
  
evreyone: please!!!!!! *so many puppy dog eyes it would make you thorgh up*  
  
seto: no!  
  
yugi: master please i implore you too reconseder.  
  
seto:ummmmmm....ok!  
  
joey:yea that movie kung pow was great!  
  
malik: ok yugi is it sence you said too play.  
  
yugi: ok  
  
with that evreyone turend the lights off and ran too hide little did they know that 3 evil prescences where on the horizan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok how was that remaember too review :) 


	2. the first ones die

hello here is the next chapter so here we go!!!!!  
  
the first killer is dark elf   
  
weapon of choice: samurai sword!  
  
character they wanna kill: Malik and Bakura  
  
what they look like: blonde hair, blue eyes, medium height, evil smile, and  
  
they wear the Dark Elf costume! (Dark Elf is like the yami of Mystical Elf) for you who dident know  
  
killer number 2 is dax  
  
weapon of choice: spaze shotgun (atoumatic shotgun) for you who dident know  
  
he looks like: medium height, brown hair, brown eyes, and a deformd hand.  
  
killer number 3 is spinal  
  
weapon of choice: 12 gague shotgun  
  
what he looks like: medium height, pure red eyes, black hair, a power to suck the souls out of other pepol.  
  
i dedicate this chapter to my faveriet person ever darkelf6 this one is too you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
spinal: hey the back door is open.  
  
dax: where its to dark.  
  
spinal: here are night vison googles.  
  
dark elf: i had a pair of these once   
  
spinal: so you know how too use it?  
  
dark elf: yes  
  
dax: ok lets go get them  
  
yugi was walking down a dark hall and heard a door creek so he went to go cheack it out.  
  
yugi: is any one there?  
  
spinal: no.  
  
yugi: oh ok........wait a second.  
  
and with the open chance spinal wiped across the room and cocked his shotgun and fired it you would think that was it for yugi but he was a quick thinker so he was halfway down the hallway trying to find the others.  
  
in a room far away from yugi.  
  
bakura: where the hell is yugi and what was that shot?  
  
mai: i dont know he should have found us by now  
  
bakura: yea thats why im worried.  
  
just then a lightnig bolt lit the sky to show a person on the window sill.  
  
bakura: who are you?  
  
dark elf: your death.  
  
with the speed of a car going 500 mph in a 25 mph zone a blade was drawn and it was swung with a might of a comet and connected with bakura's skull with a thud he fell and blood spilt on the floor. dark elf was gona get mia but she was already runing down the hall  
  
in another room not too far away from where the action was going on  
  
joey: what the heck was that?  
  
seto: what makes you think i know?  
  
joey: what you know it all.  
  
at hearing that seto launced from where he was sitting and glocked joey in the head and joey fell blood ozzing from his head and in 3 seconds lost his pulse.  
  
seto: no.....no i dident kill him  
  
voice: no i did.  
  
seto spun around to see the barrle of a spaze shotgun in his face  
  
dax: bye!  
  
with that the gun exploded it's shot went into setos body he fell too the ground with a thud  
  
dax: it's time to find the next victem  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
how was it? well r&r and tell us who to kill next. here are the stats so far  
  
spinal:0   
  
dark elf:1  
  
dax:2  
  
the pepol who have died:  
  
bakura: a hit to the head with a sourd  
  
joey: a hit to the head  
  
seto: a shoutgun blast  
  
ok thats it this time so hurry and r&r! 


	3. it ends now!

hey there i got too many hate mail for this twisted sh** so here is the plot twist ending i hope you enjoy it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
spinal was walking down the hall when he heard a door open.  
  
spinal: die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
with that dark elf pulled out the sowed and deflected the shots  
  
spinal: opps sorry  
  
dark elf: its cool.  
  
there is a ticking in the background.  
  
spinal: what is that?  
  
dark elf: i dont have the slightest.  
  
yugi was standing outside with a somthing in his had.  
  
inside with spinal  
  
spinal: wait!...............jump out that window!!!!!!  
  
the both flew out the window as the house blew up!!!!!!!  
  
spinal: what the fuck was that?!?!  
  
yugi was walking away from his destrction he never ment to warn anyone he meant to hut them so he killed them all it was over no more of there so called "freandship" and he went home forever alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
how was it? dident see it comeing huh? well this fic is finished so peace out!!!!!!!! 


End file.
